Wedding Dress
by swagesthor
Summary: Fanfiction For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE/Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever. I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come. The wedding dress you once wore/Songfict again. fr. Taeyang - wedding dress/Broken!Chankai/Slight!KrisKai/Mari RnR


Wedding Dress

Pair: Chankai, aw yeah!

;

Rate: T

An alternative universe fiction of Chankai~

;

a.n: long time no see~ long long time no see~~~ heuheu, anyone miss me? Pftt. Maafkan sayaaa~ ini sudah akan mulai aktif lagi kok :3 oh ya, untuk yang ff requestnya ditunda ya ._. muahaha, soalnya rencananya bakal rated M! *evil smile* dan pair pertama adalah...

HANSOO~~ yeay~ selamat menunggu (?)

;

;

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas, melihat lagi dirinya di cermin dalam balutan pakaian formal. Namun wajahnya saat ini sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan pakaiannya.

_Well_, dia tidak bisa menutup matanya sejak kemarin. Ia akan selalu terbayang akan semua hal.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas, kali ini terdengar lebih kasar.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

" Chanyeol _Hyung_? Kau jadi datang kan?" Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Haha, tentu saja! Aku sedang memikirkan pakaianku yang terbagus. Ini kan hari pentingmu!"

Bohong, Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang berpikir apakah ia akan sanggup untuk pergi.

"Ck. Bahkan jika hanya memakai kaus dan jeans pun kau masih sangat tampan _hyung_. Hehe" Chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum. Dia bahkan masih bisa bicara seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

"Uh Kai-ya.." Chanyeol mengantungkan kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar akan gila sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan perasaannya.

"Ya _hyung_?" Chanyeol menarik nafasnya.

"..."

"_Hyung_?"

"Kai-ya. Jadilah pendamping yang baik untuk Kris. Kris itu keras kepala, sama sepertimu. Jangan bertengkar dan tiba-tiba menelponku sambil menagis"

Bukan. Yang Chanyeol ingin bicarakan sama sekali bukan itu.

"Ya ampun kukira kau kenapa. Haha, tenang saja _hyung_. Kami sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang. 5 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku rasa ini adalah saat yang paling dan sangat membahagiakan."

"..."

"_Arraseo hyung_~ aku tidak akan bertengkar dengannya._ Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir dengan tangisanku lagi. Hehe, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Aku sangat bahagia!" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Hahaha baguslah kalau begitu. Kau sudah besar rupanya"

"Yak. Aku memang sudah besar hyung! Aku sudah berumur 23"Chanyeol bisa membayangkan Kainya yang sedang merajuk walau tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ah, hyung. Kau juga, carilah seseorang yang bisa menemanimu. Kau harus menyusulku dan Kris hyung"

Chanyeol rasanya ingin segera berteriak bahwa Kai lah orang yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Namun sekalipun ia teriak, ini tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Hahaha, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggulah~" Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam ilusi.

Mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu dengan bergegas pergi.

;

;

Kai dan dirinya sudah saling mengenal sejak sekolah menengah atas. Kai adalah _hoobae_ Chanyeol. Berteman karena masing-masing berpikir bisa saling melengkapi. Chanyeol yang pintar dalam hal musik, selalu membuatkan irama dari dentingan piano untuk background ballet kai.

Chanyeol dan Kai tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin pertemanan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Dan kesalahan terbesar dalam kehidupan Chanyeol adalah mengenalkan Kai kepada Kris. Sepupunya.

Hanya sebulan, Kris dan Kai mengumumkan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Dan disitulah titik kehancuran seorang Park Canyeol dimulai.

Kai dan Kris sering bertengkar, sama seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Di pertengkaran mereka yang pertama, hampir larut malam dan Kai datang ke apartemen Chanyeol sambil terisak. Membuat para tetangga Chanyeol mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang jahat. Malam itu Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk Kai sampai Kai tertidur di bahunya. Di pertengkaran kedua mereka, Kai membawa kabur Chanyeol ke luar pulau dengan alasan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kris. Dan seperti itulah berlanjut. Setiap Kris dan Kai bertengkar, Kai akan menelpon atau mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol. Dan menjadikan Chanyeol seolah obat penenang bagi Kai.

Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Chanyeol masih terus berharap Kai akan melihat perasaannya. Menganggap dirinya akan baik-baik saja saat Kai menjadikannya sebagai sandaran. Namun ia sadar, ia yang sudah mengambil langkah ini. Ia tidak bisa kembali. Chanyeol hanya bisa menikmati saat-saat Kai membutuhkan pelukannya, membutuhkan lelucon dan tawanya untuk menghentikan tangis Kai. Chanyeol telah berjanji, sesedih apapun dirinya ia akan tetap tertawa seperti idiot untuk Kai.

;

;

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kai memakai tuxedo putih. Meskipun kulitnya sedikit kontras, Kai tetap bersinar.

Kai berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya, menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kai pelan. Chanyeol akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Kris datang dan memeluk lengan Kai.

"Chanyeol-ah, Kau datang?" Kris menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau lupa kalau aku yang menyanyi?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kris dan Kai.

Bagi orang lain, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Seperti pasangan yang memang sudah jodoh dari surga.

"Selamat, untuk kalian berdua" Chanyeol memberi dua lembaran tiket.

"Wow, paket untuk berbulan madu? Dari mana kau tahu kami belum memikirkan itu?"

"Well, Milan adalah tempat yang bagus. Kupikir kalian akan menyukainya"

"Terima kasih _hyung_" Kai memeluknya dan Chanyeol tidak berencana membalas pelukan Kai.

"Uh, Aku akan menunggu di altar. Sekalian berlatih sedikit mungkin. Haha, _see you_~"

Chanyeol tidak kuat. Rasanya ia ingin membalas pelukan Kai, mencium Kai di hadapan Kris agar Kris tahu bahwa seharusnya ialah yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidup kai.

;

;

Memang banyak orang yang berkata selama belum ada cincin yang tersemat, selalu ada kesempatan.

Disaat dirinya sadar bahwa harus dia yang memulai semuanya. Chanyeol mendatangi Kai saat ulang tahun Kai. Menarik Kai, menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Ia akan melamar Kai. Ia mengenal Kai lebih lama dari Kris. Maka, ia juga berhak untuk memiliki Kai. Masa bodoh dengan sepupunya yang akan murka. Ia harus melamar Kai.

Namun dengan sangat cerobohnya ia tidak bisa menemukan cincin yang ia yakin telah dimasukan ke dalam kantung celananya.

Kai hanya melhat bosan ke arah Chanyeol. Kai bahkan tidak mengerti untuk apa Hyungnya membawa ia kesini. Kai sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

"Hey!" Kris menghampiri mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Kris tertawa pelan.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kukira kau tak akan datang" Kai melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku telat karena ini." Kris memegang tangan kiri Kai, mengeluarkan cincin lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis Kai.

Chanyeol menatap sendu cincin itu. Cincin itu jelas lebih bagus daripada cincin sederhana yang Chanyeol akan berikan.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah. Jadilah saksi untuk ini" Kris berlutut di depan Kai tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"_Kai, Will you marry me?_"

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol merasa bodoh. Chanyeol merasa seketika itu juga ia kehilangan poros hidupnya. Dan perasaan sedih itu makin merasuk tubuh chanyeol saat mendengar jawaban Kai.

;

;

Kini Chanyeol duduk di depan piano. Melihat Kai mulai memasuki altar dengan senyum cerahnya. Lalu melihat bagaimana Kris mengantikan tangan ayah Kai memeluk lengan Kai menuju tempat mereka akan mengikat janji mereka seumur hidup.

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia ingin menulikan pendengarannya saat Kris dan Kai mengucap janji. Ia ingin membutakan matanya saat Kris dan Kai berciuman.

Tapi dengan cepatnya ia mengangkat kepalaya dan tersenyum seperti idiot. Mengacungkan jempolnya kepada dua orang yang kini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup.

"Setelah ini mari kita dengarkan sebuah lagu dari Chanyeol-_ssi_. Dia adalah sahabat dari kedua mempelai. Chanyeol-_ssi_. Silahkan" sang MC dengan sopannya membungkuk kepada chanyeol. Mempersilahkan Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dengan kuat. Bukan karena ia gugup. Karena setelah ini, semuanya tidak akan menjadi sama lagi. Kainya tidak akan pernah menelponnya ataupun datang ke tempatnya untuk bersandar kepda Chanyeol.

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
>I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come<br>The wedding dress you once wore_

_By all means, be happy with him  
>So I can move on<br>Please erase me out of your heart  
>Although I tried my best but, no oh~<em>

_I've been living the lies for too long  
>Yet, she would look at me and smile.<em>

END

Muahaha. Ini bawaan galau, jadi pengen nyiksa seseorang di ff /?. Sempet hilang mood karena lagi bikin ff hunkai disaat udah dapet dua halaman ternyata nggak ke save dan hanya meninggalkan satu kata. Sedih-_-

Sudah ah. Bye. Jangan lupa review ya~ saya kangen kalian~

Kalau ada yg mau req pair atau ff lewat pm aja ya~ heuheu~


End file.
